1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LIF (low insertion force) socket for electrically connecting an IC (integrated circuit) package and a PCB (printed circuit board).
2. Description of the Prior Art
LIF sockets are widely used in computers, and are generally used for electrically connecting two separate electrical components. Accordingly, data and signal's transmission between the two components is achieved.
A typical LIF socket generally includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts disposed in corresponding passages of the housing, respectively. Each contact defines a pair of touching pads for contacting with a corresponding pin of an IC package, and a soldering pad opposite to the touching pad. When the IC package is mounted on the LIF socket and is pressed, each pin contacts the corresponding pair of touching pads of the contact. Accordingly, the IC package is electrically connected to the PCB.
Chinese Utility Model Pat. No. 98252212.6 discloses a conventional LIF socket as shown in FIG. 8. The LIF socket includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts 3 disposed in corresponding passages of the housing, respectively. Each contact 3 comprises a base 31, a pair of arms 32 extending from two sides of the base 31, and a soldering pad 34 extending from a bottom end of the base 31. Each arm includes an extending arm 321 extending from the base 31 and a spring arm 322 extending from a top end of the extending arm 321 and bending inwardly. When the pins of the IC package are inserted into corresponding pairs of spring arms, the spring arms are forced to deflect elastically, which enables the pins to contact with the contacting sections for assembling the IC package with the LIF socket.
However, one problem can be encountered when assembling the IC package onto the LIF socket. The problem is that only the spring arms of the contact are elastically deformed and the flexibility of the whole contact is not good enough.
Another problem is that each pin of the IC package can not be easily inserted into or withdrawn from the corresponding pair of spring arms because the contact portions of the contact are curve-configured, which raises high resistance.
In addition, if the pins of the IC package offset from a normal position during assembling, the spring arms of the contact will be broken easily because of the interferential force between the pins and the spring arms.